Grinning Fox
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: "It's simple, Sasuke. I help you kill Itachi, and you help me become Hokage." Sasuke never knew how his life would turn out when he shook Naruto's hand. All he understood was that it was out of his control. Dark Naruto fic. Evil Sasuke, Evil Neji. No pairings for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Well, this is my first try at a Dark fic. Lets see how it goes, ne?**_

For those who walked into Konoha, it seemed like a paradise. Everyone knew everyone, people were smiling, and the sound of laughter commonly filled the air. Konoha was the most peaceful of the Five Great Hidden Villages, and everyone, no matter ninja or civilian, was treated fairly.

But there was one boy who shut himself off from the rest of the village, walking around an old compound at night. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre in which his elder brother, Itachi, killed everyone in the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke was walking around the Uchiha Compound slowly, almost like he was lost. He rubbed his hand on a few of the walls, sometimes stopping to stare at a bloodstain on the wall here and there.

He eventually reached his house, and walked inside. He shuffled down the hall, pausing briefly to glare at the door to Itachi's room. Sasuke's role in life was that of an Avenger, one who would get revenge on Itachi for massacring the clan. Itachi said it was 'to test his capacity'. Sasuke saw Itachi as not his brother, but as a monster, a demon.

Sasuke eventually entered the room where his parents were murdered, unaware of the person standing there until they caught his attention.

"Good to see you, Sasuke." Sasuke whirled around to see the person in the room, and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What are you doing here?...Naruto." Naruto chuckled softly, before motioning to a small table with two cups of tea and a candle on it. "Sit with me, Sasuke."

Sasuke cautiously made his way over to the table, and the two boys sat in the seiza position. Naruto calmly took a sip of tea, while Sasuke studied Naruto's face. Naruto appeared relaxed, and far too calm.

"Drink your tea. It is not poisoned, and it is quite disrespectful to leave it there." Sasuke jerked to attention, and took a sip of the tea. It tasted quite good.

"What do you want, Naruto."

"...It hurts, doesn't it?" Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely. Naruto, seeing this, began speaking.

"Losing your family like this. And to your brother, no less...It hurts to be alone. I understand that, being alone all my life, but for someone like you who had a family than lost it..." Sasuke slammed his hand on the table, interrupting Naruto. "What do you want, Naruto?!"

"I wish to make a deal." The light from the candle reflected off of Naruto's face strangely, making his face seem paler. "I will assist you in killing Itachi Uchiha...and you help _me _become Hokage." The two sat in silence for a while after that, a small stream of cold air blowing into the room.

"How could _you _help me kill Itachi! Your grades are horrible, you rarely go to class, and you constantly play pranks around the village! How could a dobe like you help me kill him?!" Sasuke was yelling at this point. Naruto sat calmly, took another sip of his tea, than spoke again.

"What do you know of the Kyuubi No Kitsune?"

The question stunned Sasuke into silence, until he answered. "It attacked nine years ago...the Yondaime killed it, right?" Naruto smirked, and pulled his shirt up as a complicated black seal appeared on his stomach.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's confused expression. He spoke, clarifying. "The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn child...me. I was born on that very night, and what other choice did he have?"

Sasuke was shocked. The Uchiha Clan had books on the Jinchuuriki, and tales of their power were well known throughout the Elemental Nations. "Than...you can control it?! You can kill Itachi?!"

Naruto nodded. "I can direct the Kyuubi's power slightly. But that's where you come in. By using the power of the Sharingan, you can assist me in using the Kyuubi's power for my own goals."

Sasuke shuddered, an unsettling feeling coming upon him. He looked at Naruto's pale face, the slight ghostly smirk, and he almost wanted to run. But as he looked, Naruto was replaced with Itachi, and his dead parents...Sasuke extended his hand, shaking Naruto's, unaware of how his destiny had just been changed.

"Deal.

_**AN: That's the end, for now. Might write a bit more of this later.**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's chapter 2...**_

_**Also, is anyone interested in being a beta for any of my stories? My original beta is busy with Air Force, so I'm asking you guys. PM me if you're interested.**_

Naruto strode calmly in the sewers beneath Konoha, rats scurrying out of his way. The smell of the sewers didn't bother him in the slightest. How could it, after all these years? He chuckled to himself. He had grown to live with it, for it was the only place for him to go. No one would want the Kyuubi brat on their property...except for...

The Jinchuuriki slammed his fist on the wall, focusing on his task. He continued his walk, his left hand on the wall, feeling for any inconsistencies within the stonework. His fingers brushed the small cracks in the wall, until he found a crack too large to be natural. He opened it with an ease that only someone who had done it a thousand times could ever accomplish, bristling slightly at the large _creak_ emitting from the door as it opened; he would have to buy oil, it seemed.

Stepping into the massive room, he glanced slightly around at what was obviously a lab. It seemed to have been abandoned for a long time, and only recently restarted. There were tables off to the side, medical equipment on them, several of them cracked. Documents were piled atop a large desk, and several other papers littered the floor. Naruto payed these no mind as he continued in his search, stopping before a large door. A complex seal was layered over it; Naruto knew that few ninja, even those in Anbu, would be able to access it. Obviously Orochimaru was smarter than he had thought.

Naruto gently placed his hand on the seal, filling his mind with memories of..._her. _Red chakra blasted from his hand, frying the sealing matrix as the door shuddered open. Naruto walked into the room, taking note of the many scrolls scattered across the room. Opening one, he muttered, "Shadow Snake Hands? Useful, but not of any need..."

He tossed it to the side, before finally taking note of a massive scroll in the back. A predatory grin etched itself on his face, as he started chuckling darkly. He grabbed the scroll, throwing it open and he had to fight the urge to salivate. The Scroll contained information from the forbidden Scroll of Seals; Orochimaru must have risked quite a bit to get this many Kinjutsu. Naruto was disappointed to note that the Scroll didn't have all of the contents. _'Of course Orochimaru would only go after the Kinjutsu...not one mention of the Shiki Fuujin...' _He placed the scroll on the side; he'd have plenty of time for reading it later, after he had acquired his next ally.

* * *

Neji walked out of the Hyuuga Branch Family compound slowly, a bag on his shoulder, keeping his Byakugan activated as he walked throughout Konoha. A few ninja nodded to him as he passed, obviously believing him to be going on an errand for the main branch. Neji snorted as he reached the base of the Hokage Monument, deactivating his Byakugan. The Hyuuga looked up at the faces of the previous Hokage, cursing them silently. How could they have continued to let the Branch Family suffer? Were the citizens of Konoha not to be treated as equals? They were practically slaves, based on the matter of their birth!

His father was born merely a few minutes after the Clan Head; and for that reason, his father was made into a slave in the Branch Family. Thus, Neji was born into the Branch Family. After his father was forced to give his own life up in order to protect the Clan Head, Neji knew that Destiny would always keep him chained down, but he began hating the clan heiress with a passion.

Neji arrived at the top of the Monument, taking the bag off of his shoulder and emptying it of the scrolls inside. He smirked as he began reading the scrolls he had stolen from the Main Family's library; scrolls that depicted the full capabilities of the Jyuken.

"Ah...I don't think you're allowed that, now are you?"

Neji turned, striking with a quick blow of the Gentle Fist. The person he attacked avoided the blow, tapping his extended arm. When Neji brought the arm back to his side, an intense pain flew through it. His assailant smiled, and only than did Neji notice the blonde hair, the whisker marks, and the glowing red hand.

Naruto smirked. "Hm...Neji Hyuuga, yes? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The boy extended his hand out to shake Neji's, and when Naruto dropped the hand Neji was surprised to notice the pain was gone.

Neji looked cautiously at Naruto. "Yes, I am Neji Hyuuga...I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, though." Apparently his words amused the other boy, as he started chuckling. Neji glared slightly.

Naruto noticed the glare. "Ah, calm down. I came here to make a...proposition. A deal, if you will." He said this calmly, almost soothingly. Neji could feel his anger being quelled by...something. A Genjutsu? Neji placed his hands together, and shouted, "Kai!"

Nothing happened. Naruto gained an amused look on his face. "Hmph. You must be pretty smart, to consider the possibility of Genjutsu when you feel your emotions being calmed. Don't worry, it's just an ability of my chakra; not many people like listening to me, you see."

The Hyuuga boy relaxed slightly. "I'm not giving you these scrolls, if that's what you're after." He said forcefully. Naruto now almost collapsed into laughter.

"Man, you're quite funny. No, I could care less about _those _scrolls. No, I want your help in acquiring the Hokage position. See, the current Clan Head Hiashi was close friends with the Yondaime Hokage...and I am often blamed for his death. You see..."

"It's because of the red chakra, correct? You're a Jinchuuriki."

A look of surprise passed over Naruto's face. "Oh? I admit myself surprised that you discovered so easily."

Neji turned his head. "I know what you want, Uzumaki. You want me to get rid of Hiashi; get him replaced with someone who won't oppose you." He said, looking back at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "I knew I chose correctly when I chose you..." Neji went to ask what he meant, but Naruto continued. "I don't expect you to do this for free, of course. "I offer you...three things. Punishment for the Main Branch of the Hyuuga, who have made you into nothing more than a slave. Freedom for you and the Branch Family from the Caged Bird seal. And, once I become Hokage...the destruction of Kumogakure, the village that led your father to his death."

Neji's eyes were widened in shock. For anyone else, he would've denied the request; it sounded suicidal. But for a Jinchuuriki...Neji looked at Naruto again, his hand outstretched, a vision of a massive red fox with nine tails behind him. Neji gulped, sweat pouring down his face, as his hand slowly rose to meet Naruto's, and they shook.

Naruto's grin grew, and he began chuckling. "You won't regret this..."

Neji prayed Naruto wasn't lying.

_**AN: Done. Anyone know where I can buy a Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2? Any help would be greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
